1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for and a method of controlling power of a terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of controlling power consumption in an idle listening (IL) period of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectivity technology based on wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) has been used in a variety of applications due to its advantages of high throughput, wireless connection, multi-connection and/or easy network management.
Disadvantageously, however, Wi-Fi is higher in power consumption compared with connectivity technology based on Bluetooth, Zigbee or the like since a wireless channel is acquired in a contention manner. In other words, a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) scheme, which is one of the basics of wireless local area network (WLAN) medium access control (MAC) technology, must sense a channel, for collision avoidance, and in order to perform channel sensing, the CSMA/CA scheme must enable a reception mode at all times even when there is no data to transmit. The period in which the reception mode is enabled, even when there is no data to transmit, is referred to as an IL period, and 60% or more of the power consumed in a Wi-Fi terminal may be consumed in the IL period.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for reducing power consumption in an IL period and a method for directly controlling power of a terminal.